


Ask Box Fic

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlets that came from Tumblr. If you want to contribute I'm <a href="http://secondalto.tumblr.com/"> right here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Headcanon meme, Rainne asked for Steve vs. Modern Food.

 

Steve loves the future.

There is so much more to cooking and food beyond boiling everything to blandness. 

It helps that he doesn’t have to treat his anemia since the serum, so he can appreciate red meat more than he used to. And the spices. He could write poetry about the spices. Tony dared him to eat a Ghost Pepper, which he ate like candy. 

He enjoys food from every country and is always willing to try new things. He’s still not entirely sure about sushi, but he loves octopus and squid. He likes curry and naan and noodles and duck and well the list could go on forever.

But while he does like the culinary adventures his friends send him on, nothing beats going to the diner around the corner and ordering a simple burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake. Double order of course.

One caveat: Never ask him about bananas.


	2. Chapter 2

Headcanon meme, crownandashes asked about Natasha and Dance.

After she discovers her memories of being a ballerina are all false, she’s a little heartbroken.

But she puts that aside for a while and learns ballroom, mostly because it’s sometimes easier to get to her marks on the dance floor. She loves the intimacy of the tango, the rhumba, the foxtrot. She loves that she can control her body that way in order to control men.

When she joins SHIELD she secretly starts going to ballet classes and finds the implanted memories were almost as good as actually having learned. She finds a kind of joy in plies and jetes and having a strong man lift her.

She also learns other forms of dance. It’s a way to get to know herself, to know how she can move in her body. It helps form her fighting style. She loves jazz and contemporary. Can tap, but doesn’t prefer it. When hip-hop begins to make waves, she joins a street crew and learns all the b-boy moves. Eventually she also takes in popping and animation. Krump is not her style at all.

No matter where there is music, Nat is certain to be moving to it in some way, shape or form.


	3. Chapter 3

Headcanon meme, crownandashes asked Historical deaths that Winter Soldier was a part of (Princess Di? JFK?)  

 

He was there in Dallas, but he wasn’t there for Howard and Maria.

He’s never killed in England even though the rumors persist that he was there for Diana.

Most of his kills aren’t all that remarkable, historically. They are generally enemies of the Soviet State or of Hydra. The men and women he’s targeted might not seem important in the grand scheme of things, but a missing cog here or there can certainly influence the wheel of history.


	4. Chapter 4

Headcanon meme, Rainne asked for Jane headcanon not involving Darcy.

 

When she decided that she was definitely going for astrophysics as her chosen major, Erik advised her to make sure she had a hobby that was vastly different and one that would be an outlet for all of her frustrations. 

To this day no one knows she’s classically trained in opera and was nearly wooed away from the stars by offers from several renowned opera houses. She finds it somewhat ironic now, with Thor in her life. She giggles every time she looks at a picture of herself from one of her recitals, in full Valkyrie regalia, horned helmet and spear and all.


	5. Chapter 5

First sentence meme. bulmavegotaku gave me : "You remember when you said you didn't think it was possible for anyone's life to be as tragically messed up as yours?" she queried, holding out her hands in a show of pathetic surrender. 

"I do," said Darcy, "But that was before you went and fell in love with the ACTUAL God of Thunder.

Jane’ head met her desk. “This can’t be real, Darcy. Please tell me the last few days have been a dream.”

"I could do that, boss lady, but then that would mean that your Einstein-Rosen bridge didn’t exist and I hacked into the DMV for nothing."

Jane groaned. “Just tell me the jack-booted thugs left the equipment in good shape.”

"Not a scratch," Darcy replied. "So, science?"

"Science," Jane said, lifting her head up and dragging herself off the stool. She was not going to be some Disney Princess, waiting for her Prince (OMG he really was a Prince!) to return. She was going out and finding him.


	6. Chapter 6

First sentence meme, nobutsiriuslywhat gave me : Darcy took a step back and crossed her arms, "There's no need to be such a baby about it." 

"But it hurts," Clint whined.

"You got shot in the ass, dipshit, of course it hurts," she huffed. She pulled the chair closer to his bed, sitting near his head. "I’m not entirely sure I want to know how someone got the drop on you and shot you in the ass."

He mumbled something and she glared. “It was a training accident,” he said after a moment. “Nat’s never going to let me live this down.”

Darcy sighed and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “It’s a good thing I love you enough to make sure that doesn’t make it into the official report.”

"You’re the best, Darce," he said, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

For Rainne in the Au/trope meme. Darcy/Sam fake relationship AU, a wild take on the prompt.

 

Sam likes this party. It’s his first official Stark party and it happens to be Steve’s birthday party too. Tony’s already offered to make him newer, better wings and given him a place to stay. He’s pretty sure an official invite to join the Avengers won’t be far behind.

The music is good and he’s bopping his head along to it, glancing over at the buffet table, trying to decide if he wants more chicken, when it happens.

“Oh, God, you’re my boyfriend for the next ten minutes, so please excuse me while I kiss the hell out of you.”

Before Sam can react, a curvy brunette is locking lips with him. He tries not to flail to much before he settles his hands on her waist. Then he tilts his head and really, really kisses her. She melts against him, tossing her arms around his neck. After a few minutes she pulls away slowly.

“Damn,” she breathes. 

Sam grins. “Sam Wilson. And you’re welcome?”

“Oh, yeah,” she blushes. “Thank you. Darcy Lewis, you saved me from creepy Dave in the mail room.”

“Thor’s Darcy?”

“Ah, you’ve heard of me then,” she says. 

“Oh, yeah, Steve loves telling that story,” he says. 

Darcy smiles. “You’re that Sam! I think Steve has been trying to set me up with you.”

“Well then,” he says, offering her his arm. “Can’t have his efforts going to waste. Lemme keep you company for the rest of the party. And maybe after you’ll say yes to coffee later in the week.”

She takes it and grins. “When you kiss like that, how could a girl say no?”


End file.
